bamufandomcom-20200214-history
¡Salgan al sol​!​: Avant​-​rock en la Argentina del siglo XXI
ON LEAVING THE SUN: Get out the sun !: experimental rock in the XXI century Argentina. Any analysis of contemporary Argentine rock must go back to a infamous date: December 30, 2004. That night, because of the suicidal use of flares during a recital of a local group Callejeros closed known as Cro-Magnon Republic, fire 194 young lives claimed. The consequences were many, from the dismissal of Anibal Ibarra, the then Mayor of the City of Buenos Aires, to the recent death of Omar Chaban, owner of the premises, condemned as one of the main causes of the tragedy. But there was one that, in the medium term, irreversible deepened a process that had been simmering since before: the expansion of the gap between the mainstream and the underground rock made in Argentina to make an unbridgeable gulf. The indiscriminate closure of places to play for not meeting the eligibility requirements, the disproportionate increase in the demands and pressures on publishers large media conglomerates concentration accelerated a process that was already underway, through which the rock business with all that that implies, was in the hands of a very few producers and entrepreneurs who, with the complicity of national governments, provincial and municipal saturate the market with an offer of very limited bands (also musically) circle occupying the limited space of visibility that can today aspire gender. In other words, the underground after Cromañón became even more under. Almost all bands of this compilation are required to participate in a kind of secret ceremony to publicize their music. Most usually played in small spaces, to a very small audience, in places not authorized for that purpose, for "illegal" thus. Concerts whose call is made by Facebook as the site address running exclusively by mail. And while the Internet, thanks to sites like Bandcamp and Soundcloud, aid to the establishment and spread of these alternative proposals, the absence of criticism, disinterest and ignorance gives back to its mediating role, collaborating for this soundscape craggy peaks of excellence shall not extend beyond a few aware. Hence, the purpose of Get out the sun! consists of first instance in contributing, even partially, to shovel omission which threatens to mortgage the future of no return avant-garde rock vocations in our country. Nearly two dozen bands do not cover an experimental scene, even under hostile conditions described insists reproduce unusual speed. But we trust that constitute a reasonable sample of what's happening these days on innovative sounds. A scene that actually extends beyond Buenos Aires epicenter cover as far away as Toay in La Pampa or Curuzú Cuatiá on the coast, in an unpublished federalism counter to the centralist tradition that characterized to a large extent the development of rock national. And it also testifies, as another way to counteract local apathy, an overwhelming number of editions in foreign seals, which joins that of our own compiled in Lima Buh Records. Just contrast the almost unanimous approval of the international criticism of many of these discs with the ignorance and lack of attention that are subjected in their home to get an idea of the severity of the diagnosis expressed above. Some will say that the aesthetic choices, in itself risky, of the groups in question limit the scope of its influence and circulation. Rather we should ask about an environment that, over the decades, expelled to the margins any experimental vocation to bask in the eternal repetition of three chords badly sung that overwhelms most of what today has spread in rickety and depressing mainstream scene. In addition to their differences, bands gathered here share a fundamental attitude and, if you will, to founding: assume that the tradition of rock has been fragmented into countless variations that sometimes exceeds it completely. And it is legitimate to go to any musical heritage to find that tipping point whereby it becomes possible to transcend the merely mimetic in a personal sound universe. Thus fragmentation, abundance and accessibility renewed as many different music are at the service of the search for individuality that has always allowed distinguish the true creators of mere consumption pasatista article. In other words, the listener will find in Get out in the sun! music pretensions (which is not the same as pretentious music), which derives from so alien to each other like cumbia and electronica, psychedelia and no wave, jazz and chamamé, progressive and post-punk sources contemporary and krautrock, noise and chamber music. A remarkable kaleidoscope of sounds that could only make possible the tremendous expansion of rock with everything that crossed her path. And that, in my humble opinion, indicates one of the few avenues open to a sonic future that can get rid of the annoying purism in which, even today, is discussed in our country much of what purports to go through real rock'n ' roll. (Norberto Cambiasso) ' Section heading 1. Coso - Sincro 01:02 2. Resistencia Chaco - Clotilde 05:21 3.Antihéroe - Antígeno 04:51 4. Ricarda Cometa - Empina el codo 02:46 5.Sales de baño - Los mayores ríos se deslizan bajo tierra 06:45 6. Factor Burzaco - La Vera Storia di Tristan O.. 06:08 7. Las orejas y la lengua 02:50 8. EPN Trío - Vela, ve (Luego de Bela Bartok) 07:48 9. Cucamonga - Cletalandia 05:30 10. Ø+yn - Murmullo de cascada abrasiva 06:06 11. Circular - 4 11:37 12. Vlubä - Nilda Amil (Rainbow Mix) 04:31 13. Klub der Klang - A mover los Kant 06:17 14. Cuco - Hamaca 04:27 15. Futbol - El asedio a River Plate 01:20 16. Carlos Alonso - Baño de mostaza 04:34 17. Criadero en seres - Alicia bebiendo raki 03:12 18. Los síquicos litoraleños - Sirena chunga y la movida solar 03:26 19. Pescadas - Humano 03:17 20. Ensamble del Espinal - Le hace ruiditos 07:12 21. Honduras - Canción Cruda 06:05 22. D.I.E.T.R.I.C.H. - Mondeo 07:18 23. Alan Courtis - Arpón con hueso arponero 06:10 about Una compilación de Norberto Cambiasso con la colaboración esencial de Alan Courtis Masterizado por Jaime Genovart Arte del disco por Muriel Holguin riumelguilohn.tumblr.com Editado por Buh Records BR70 buhrecords.blogspot.com unautobus@gmail.com Abril, 2014 / Lima-Perú ******************************************** ¡Salgan al sol!: Avant-rock en la Argentina del siglo XXI Cualquier análisis del rock argentino contemporáneo debe remontarse a una fecha infausta: el 30 de diciembre de 2004. Aquella noche, a causa del uso suicida de bengalas durante un recital del grupo Callejeros en un local cerrado conocido como República Cromañón, un incendio se cobró la vida de 194 jóvenes. Las consecuencias fueron muchas, desde la destitución de Aníbal Ibarra, el entonces Jefe de Gobierno de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, hasta el fallecimiento reciente de Omar Chabán, propietario del local, condenado como uno de los principales responsables de la tragedia. Pero hubo una que, a mediano plazo, profundizó de manera irreversible un proceso que se venía gestando desde antes: la ampliación del hueco entre el mainstream y el underground del rock made in Argentina hasta convertirlo en un insalvable abismo. La clausura indiscriminada de lugares para tocar por no cumplir con los requisitos de habilitación, el desmesurado incremento de las exigencias y las presiones editoriales en los grandes conglomerados mediáticos aceleraron un proceso de concentración que ya estaba en curso, a través del cual el negocio del rock, con todo lo que ello implica, quedó en manos de un círculo muy reducido de productores y empresarios quienes, con la complicidad de gobiernos nacionales, provinciales y municipales, saturan el mercado con una oferta de bandas muy limitadas (también en el aspecto musical) que ocupan los escasos espacios de visibilidad a los que hoy puede aspirar el género. Dicho de otra manera, el underground después de Cromañón se volvió aun más under. Casi todas las bandas de este compilado están obligadas a participar de una suerte de ceremonia secreta para dar a conocer su música. La mayoría suele tocar en espacios pequeños, ante un público muy reducido, en lugares no habilitados para tal fin, por ende “ilegales”. Conciertos cuya convocatoria se realiza por Facebook mientras la dirección del sitio circula exclusivamente por mail. Y si bien Internet, gracias a sitios como Bandcamp y Soundcloud, ayuda a la constitución y difusión de estas propuestas alternativas, la ausencia de una crítica que, por desinterés e ignorancia le da la espalda a su función mediadora, colabora para que este paisaje sonoro de escarpados picos de excelencia no pueda extenderse más allá de unos pocos enterados. De allí que el propósito de ¡Salgan al sol! consista en primera instancia en contribuir, siquiera parcialmente, a palear una omisión que amenaza con hipotecar sin retorno el futuro de las vocaciones vanguardistas en el rock de nuestro país. Casi dos docenas de bandas no agotan una escena experimental que, aun bajo las condiciones hostiles descritas, insiste en reproducirse a inusitada velocidad. Pero confiamos en que constituyan una muestra razonable de lo que se cuece en estos días en materia de sonidos innovadores. Una escena que, de hecho, se extiende más allá del epicentro porteño para abarcar zonas tan alejadas como Toay en La Pampa o Curuzú Cuatiá en el Litoral, en un inédito federalismo a contramano de la tradición centralista que caracterizó en gran medida el desarrollo del rock nacional. Y que atestigua también, como otra manera de contrarrestar la desidia local, una abrumadora cantidad de ediciones en sellos del exterior, a la que se suma la de nuestro propio compilado en el limeño Buh Records. Basta contrastar la aprobación casi unánime de la crítica internacional acerca de muchos de estos discos con el desconocimiento y la falta de atención a que se los somete en su lugar de origen para hacerse una idea de la gravedad del diagnóstico expresado más arriba. Algunos dirán que las elecciones estéticas, de por sí arriesgadas, de los grupos en cuestión limitan el ámbito de su influencia y de su circulación. Más bien habría que preguntarse acerca de un entorno que, con el correr de las décadas, expulsa hacia los márgenes cualquier vocación experimental para regodearse en la eterna repetición de tres acordes mal cantados que abruma a la mayoría de lo que hoy goza de difusión en la raquítica y deprimente escena mainstream. Amén de sus diferencias, las bandas aquí reunidas comparten una actitud fundamental y, si se quiere, hasta fundacional: asumen que la tradición del rock se ha fragmentado en un sinfín de variantes que, en ocasiones, la excede por completo. Y que es legítimo acudir a cualquier herencia musical para encontrar ese punto de inflexión por el cual se vuelve posible trascender lo meramente mimético en un universo sonoro personal. Así la fragmentación, la abundancia y la renovada accesibilidad de tantas músicas diversas se ponen al servicio de esa búsqueda de individualidad que, desde siempre, ha permitido distinguir a los verdaderos creadores del mero artículo de consumo pasatista. Dicho en otros términos, el oyente hallará en ¡Salgan al sol! música con pretensiones (que no es lo mismo que música pretenciosa), que abreva de fuentes tan ajenas entre sí como la cumbia y la electrónica, la psicodelia y la no wave, el jazz y el chamamé, la progresiva y el post-punk, la contemporánea y el krautrock, el noise y la chamber music. Un extraordinario caleidoscopio de sonidos que solo pudo hacer posible la formidable ampliación del rock con todo aquello que se le cruzó en el camino. Y que, a mi modesto entender, indica una de las pocas vías abiertas hacia un futuro sónico que pueda desembarazarse del fastidioso purismo en el cual, todavía hoy, se debate en nuestro país buena parte de lo que pretende pasar por auténtico rock’n’roll. Norberto Cambiasso credits released 17 March 2015 tags tags: experimental progressive rock argentina buenos aires drone improvisation psicodelia Lima license all rights reserved Section heading Write the second section of your page here.